Road Trip
by myristics
Summary: Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy go on a road trip for chicken salad. This should get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Ello~ This is my first fanfic so play nice! **

It's late in Magnolia when the idea came about. "How about we take a road trip to the foot of Mt. Hakobe, there is an Inn there with the best chicken salad Juvia has ever had in her life! At least from what I remember. It's been a few years." Juvia said with drool running down her face. Gray looked at her and smirked. "Juvia, you're leaking, but sure I have nothing better to do so why not." Juvia blushed and wiped her mouth. Levy slid in the chair next to Juvia, "I'm so in if we are going to get some chicken salad. It would be about a 3 day trip and Gajeel did just by himself a new RV. I'm sure he would want to take it out for a spin." Gray called Gajeel over, "Hey Rust Bucket, come here for a second would ya?" An angry Gajeel shot Gray a glare and walked over. "What do you want ice cube?" Levy budded in, "Gajeel, would you like to go on a road trip with Juvia, Gray, and I? We want to go to Mt. Hakobe for some chicken salad that Juvia says is pretty good. We could take your RV and everything." Gajeel rolled his eyes, "That would be a NO. Why in the world would you think I would let anyone in my new RV? It'll end up in junk yard." Levy pouted. Gajeel sighed. Levy wins. "Is anyone else going?" Gajeel regrettably asked. Juvia looked around and found Lucy. "Hey Lucy, Juvia would like to know if would and Natsu wanted to go on a road trip with Juvia, Gray, Levy and Gajeel?" Lucy frowned, "Sorry, I promised Natsu that I would teach him how to dougie." Juvia looked at her with confusion. "Okay….well, have fun with that!" The Four waived bye to each other and packed for their trip.

Juvia was just about done packing when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Levy with two bags, one for clothes and one for books. "Gajeel said he is picking up Gray and will be right over." Juvia looked flustered; she didn't know which gray-sama body pillow to bring. One had him wearing boxers, the other one not so much. She decided to bring both. Levy looked out the window and they boys have arrived. On that note she opened up the window and threw her bag of books out it. "Gajeel catch!" He looked up and the bag hit him in the face. Then she jumped out the window, also catching her with his face. "This is gonna be a long trip…"

Juvia took the stairs, noticing a box at the bottom of them with a note attached, "Overheard the road trip plan, here is a box of goodies, Love Mira." Juvia smiled and brought the box outside and into the Rv. "Gray-sama, Mira gave us a box full of goodies so Juvia doesn't think we need to go to the store now." Gray agreed and they were on their way.

The RV was nicer than what everyone thought. It's got two queen size beds, a mini bar, and even a hot tub. Unfortunately the hot tub was so big that there wasn't any space for a bathroom. "Gajeel, I have to go to the bathroom." Levy said while doing the potty dance in the back. "What the shit levy, we left 10 minutes ago! Why didn't you go then?" Levy frowned. "Cause I didn't have to go 10 minutes ago!" Juvia giggled, "Juvia needs to use the restroom too." Gajeel sighed, "Why did I ever agree to this…"

Gajeel pulled over and pointed to the woods. "There. Now hurry please." Both girls looked at each other and pouted/ "Juvia can't use the bathroom in the woods! Gray-sama might see Juvia and Juvia would never be able to look at Gray-sama in the face again!" Gray laughed," Trust me; the last thing I want to do is watch you take a dump in the woods. I've seen two girls one cup and I've never been the same." Gajeel face palmed. "Just go!" The girls jumped out of the RV and ran behind the bushes.

**And...that's chapter one. Hope you guys like it thus far! Feel free to leave me some feedback! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Levy, Juvia thinks she heard something behind that tree!" Levy chuckled, "I'm sure it was just a bird, but let's go take a look just in case." The girls tiptoed near the tree and a peeked around. Levy screamed and Juvia fainted. Gajeel came running. "What the heck is going on?!" A very naked gray appeared from behind the tree. "I don't know dude I was just taking a wiz and the girls screamed." Gajeel rolled his eyes," you're naked…" Gray looked down, "What the heck!" Gray gathered his clothes and picked up Juvia. Levy finished her business and back in the RV they went.

Three hours have passed since they started his little adventure and it wasn't going nearly fast enough for Gajeel. Levy was sitting there quietly read a book while Juvia wouldn't stop talking. "Are we there yet? Juvia is getting hungry. Is it a little hot in here? Gajeel-kun do you even have 'down there' pierced?" That question perked levy's attention. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Gajeel said sarcastically. Gray noticeably getting annoyed at where this conversation was leading budded in. "I don't think anyone wants to know." Levy squeaked which caused everyone to look at her. She blushed which made Gajeel blush. "Aww, Levy likes Gajeel-kun and Gajeel-kun likes Levy! You two would make the craziest looking babies!" Juvia started to day dream as levy tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not.

"Dude, watch out!" Gray yelled pointing at the small animal in road. Tires screeched and a thump was heard. "Oh no, did we hit it?" Levy asked while her hands were in front of her face. Gajeel stopped the RV and Gray stepped outside. He brought back a nicely flattened possum. "Look Juvia we have lunch now! Juvia stuck out her tongue, "Juvia would touch that with a 10 ft. pole. Juvia thinks Gray-sama has rabies now for just touching the thing." Gray frowned and put the dead animal in a bag. "We will dispose of it properly in the town coming up."

"Look there's Onibus! Time to eat!" The Four found a nice little café and ordered their lunch. After the meal they decided that they could spend a little more time in town. Juvia went with Levy to the book store, while Gajeel and Gray went to a specialty chocolate shop. "Hey Levy, Juvia was thinking about reading this book, would you recommend it?" Levy glanced at the book Fifty Shades of Grey and blushed. "Juvia I didn't know you were into those kinds of books." Juvia tilted her head, "What kind of books? Juvia wants this book because it reminds her of Gray-sama!" Levy giggled, "of course it does."

Gray and Gajeel were looking at the chocolate like it was a lady friend. Gray bought a bag of chocolate peanut clusters and Gajeel got a mint chocolate bar. They all met up together and Gajeel made sure everyone went to the bathroom before they got back into the RV. Levy and Juvia ran to the nearest bathroom while Gray just peed next to the Rv. "It's like taking care of kids when it comes to you three." Gajeel sighed, "Why did I ever agree to this again?"

"Let's get into the hot tub!" Levy and Juvia were already in their swimming suit. Gajeel was driving and wasn't too keen on the idea of them filling up the hot tub while the RV was in motion. " I don't think that's a great idea guys. If I make a sharp turn then my new Rv is ruined." Levy glared at him, "But I really want to get in. Pretty please cause we? "Levy pouted and it made gajeels heart sink. "Fine." Juvia filled up the hot tub and the girls jumped in splashing a little water on the floor. "Sorry Gajeel we will clean it up later!" Gray looked at the girls relaxing and was about to join them then they heard an odd noise. "Juvia thinks that bag name a noise." Juvia, Levy and Gray looked at the bag that he put the dead possum in. "Looks like we forgot to drop that bag off. I doubt the noise come from that though." Gray said as he stepped into the hot tub.

Ten minutes later they hear the sound again but this time the bag moved too. "Gray-sama are you sure that animal was dead?" Gray lift an eyebrow," do you think I would bring a live animal in with us?" Levy chuckled, "well, we do have Gajeel here." "Hey shrimp I heard that!" Gajeel was not amused. The bag then fell to the floor. "It's haunted! The possum spirit has come to take revenge!" yelled Juvia as she ducked under the water. Gray and Levy continued to look at the bag when suddenly the possum jumped out of it and leaped right into the hot tub. The two jumped right out while Juvia was freaking out underwater. She managed to get out of the tub to see the possum just floating at the top. "I-is it dead?" Gray looked at Juvia, "yeah, and now we have possum soup for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel stopped the RV to fish the possum out of the hot tub. "Why did I ever agree to this trip…" Levy and Juvia went to the front of the RV and decided it was their turn to drive. Levy took the wheel and Juvia looked at the map. "Whoa there Shrimp, who said I was letting anyone else drive?" Gajeel said looking concerned for his vehicle. "Don't worry about it, I got this under control. This way you boys can sleep and take the next shift and we don't have to stop anywhere!" Gray looked at Gajeel, "well she does have a point. The sooner we get there the better." Juvia pouted, "Does Gray-sama not like spending time with Juvia and the others?" Juvia then started to cry and it started to fill the RV up with water. "Gray, do something!" yelled Gajeel who was stating on the mini couch. "Heh, afraid you will rust?" Gray took out the bag of chocolate peanut clusters he got from the chocolate store. "Juvia, I was just joking. Here, have some chocolate." Juvia immediately stopped crying and shoved all the chocolate in her mouth. "Worked like a charm." Gray stood there in a victory pose while Gajeel opened the door to drain the water.

Two hours later, the boys have fallen asleep. Juvia was staring at Gray breathing heavy. "Um, Juvia, you're creeping me out a little there." "Oh, Juvia is sorry. It's not every day I get to watch Gray-sama sleep. It's more like every other day, so I try soak in the moment." Levy rolled her eyes, "Oh hey Juvia, what is that up ahead?" Juvia rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "It looks like a guy with a sign and a hatchet. Juvia thinks it says: Car broke down, need ride, will not kill you." Juvia and Levy looked at each other and in unison said, "Seems legit." Levy pulled the RV over and Juvia opened the door. "Hi there, need a lift?" Juvia said with a huge smile on her face. Gajeel and Gray woke up when the RV stopped and went towards the front of the RV. "Yo, Shrimp why did we stop?" Gajeel then saw Juvia helping some weirdo onto the RV. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, who is this guy?" Gray grabbed Juvia and pulled her away from the guy. "Gray-sama this man needs our help!" Gray looked at the guy. "It doesn't look like it and is that a hatchet in his hand?" Levy added, "But his sign said he needed a ride and he wasn't going to kill us." Gajeel face palmed then kicked the guy off the RV and shut the door. "Ladies, that is how you get yourselves killed. Have you ever seen a horror movie? Jeez…"

Gajeel took the wheel and sped off before the weird man could do anything funny. Levy sat in the passenger's seat while Juvia and Gray talked in the back. "Juvia, so I found this book under your pillow. I didn't know you were into this sort of thing." Gray said with the straightest face he could manage without cracking a smile. "What kind of things Gray-sama? Juvia bought that book because the title reminded me of you. I haven't even read it yet." Gray handed her the book, "Juvia, flip to any random page and read it. Juvia looked confused and did what he said. About five minutes later Juvia's face was bright red and Gray couldn't stop laughing. "J-Juvia didn't know it was THAT kind of book!" Juvia then opened the window and threw away the book. "Juvia! How dare you treat a book like that!" "Juvia is sorry Levy, Juvia just got surprised." Levy forgave her then glared at Gray. "You sir know better. Now play nice." Gajeel sat there with a smirk on his face. "Levy, they are acting like children and were the adults. I wonder if we had kids if they would be like that." Levy Blushed. "Gajeel, stick to driving."

It was getting late and about time for dinner. Juvia grabbed the box from Mira and put it on the table. "Let's see what kind of goodies we have in here." Juvia opened the box and immediately closed it back up and walked into the back room. Gray raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Juvia, what did Mira give us?" Gray opened the box and his jaw dropped. Levy got up and looked in the box and screamed which made Gajeel pull the RV over. "What the hell is going on back there?!" Gajeel got up and looked in the box. It was filled with whips, ropes, and all sorts of naughty play things. "Who would have guessed?" Gajeel took the box and set it outside. "So we are in the middle of nowhere and we have no food. Could anything else go wrong?" Suddenly they heard a knock on the RV door. Everyone got quiet and watched at Gray inched his way over and put his hand on the handle.


	4. Chapter 4

"No Gray-sama! What if it's a killer?" Juvia said as she tackled Gray to the ground. "Oh, so now you're afraid of potential murders after you almost willing let one hitch a ride?" Gray moved Juvia off of him and went back to the door. He opened the door, looked that the guy for a moment, and shut the door. Calmly he went to the front of the RV and turned it on. There was another knock on the door and with that Gray gunned it out there knocking everyone off their feet. "What's going on Gray?" Levy said as she got herself off of Gajeel. "Everyone, don't panic, but it was that weird killer guy. I'm not about to get my throat slashed because we want chicken salad." Gray said while looking at Juvia in the rearview mirror. Juvia noticed and said, "But it's the best chicken salad, so it would be worth it!" Gray rolled his eyes.

Levy and Juvia decided to get a little sleep since it was already 5 a.m. Gajeel sat in the passenger's seat going through his glove box. "Hey Gray, why don't we just turn around now and just say we got lost and ended up back home?" Gray pondered the idea but declined. "The girls would be upset and besides we only have a day and a half left to get there. I am curious about the chicken salad anyway." Gajeel sighed and looked back at Levy. She was half way off the bed and sucking her thumb. Gajeel smirked and went back to the glove box. "Ah, here is my trusty grandfather clock!" "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIT THAT IN THERE?" "That's what she said…" Gray face palmed. "What do you need a clock for?" "You never know when you will need a grandfather clock. I'm sure you will be thanking me later."

Five hours have past and the girls decided to get it. Levy moved to the front of the RV, "Guys, what are we going to do about food? It's been nearly a day since we have eaten anything." Gajeel looked at the map. "Yeah, It doesn't look like we will be hitting up anything anytime soon either. Makes you kind of wish we kept that possum." Levy nearly vomits at that idea. "Wait, didn't you buy a Mint chocolate bar when we were at the Candy shop yesterday?" Gray said while licking his lips. Gajeel pulled the chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Yeah but it's so small. Don't you think we should wait a little bit before someone eats the last of the food? I mean it's not like we are starving to death yet." Juvia popped out if nowhere, "Juvia is hungry now Gajeel-kun. May Juvia have the chocolate?" She started to reach for it and Levy pushed her hand away. "Now that's not far Juvia. If I recall correctly you ate Gray's chocolate last night." Juvia pouted, "But Juvia didn't eat a big lunch unlike Levy who ate enough for three people." "Whoa, did you just call me fat?" "Those words didn't come out of Juvia's mouth. Juvia just thinks you shouldn't be hungry now."

As Juvia and Levy argued with each other the boys had a conversation of their own. "So, Gajeel." Gray said with a smirk. "How about handing that chocolate bar to me. Since I need to keep up my energy to drive." Gajeel chuckled, "Nice try ice tray, but I still think it's best to save it for an emergency. Gray sighed then lunged toward Gajeel. "GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "THAT CHOCOLATE BAR WILL BE MINE!" Gray looked liked he would murder someone for the chocolate so Gajeel just handed it to him. "Ah, wise decision." Before Gray could open the wrapper he was tackled by both girls. "Gray-sama, don't you know it's not nice to not share!" Levy took one of her books and hit Gray in the head causing him to drop the chocolate. "Levy dove to the floor while the chocolate slid under one of the beds. "It shall be mine!" Gajeel grabbed Levy by her foot and dragged her from under the bed. "Everyone calm down! We are not savages!" Gray and Juvia sat on the couch looking at the floor and Gajeel put Levy down on the bed. "Now are we done trying to kill each other?" Everyone nodded. Gajeel sighed, "All this because of chicken salad." Levy looked around and fear came across her face. "Um…guys. If we are all back here, who's driving?"


End file.
